creepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
Aokigahara
July 28th, 2011 Hello, my name is Izanagi Mikoto. I am a seventeen year old boy attending Tenjin High school in a little town called Azikagaru on the outskirts of Aokigahara, a mysteriously eerie forest. I decided to do research on Aokigahara because everyday I see at least six people walk into the forest, yet I never see them again. August 3rd, 2011 Aokigahara is a forest located at the base of Mt. Fuji in Japan. Aokigahara is also known as "The Sea of Trees" and "The Suicide Forest". Aokigahara is the second popular place to commit suicide, first being the Golden Gate Bridge in San Francisco, mainly by hanging and drug overdose. Why are all these people committing suicide in this forest? What makes this forest so much different from all the other places in the world? August 6th, 2011 I researched some information about Aokigahara and its surroundings. I found out that the entire floor of Aokigahara is volcanic rock and that the forest contains icy caverns that are popular tourist attractions. There is very little wildlife living within Aokigahara , which is very strange considering how normally forests are thriving with animals. August 10th, 2011 So, I went to my local library and I discovered that Aokigahara has a lot of mythology surrounding it, mainly demonic presences in the forest and some other mumbo jumbo. After coming home, I noticed my friend Yukie entering Aokigahara. I fear for her, she has never had any suicidal thoughts and her life is pristine, or at least I think so. August 15th, 2011 Well, it appears that all these suicides started occurring around the 1960's after a book was published, Nami No To. This book apparently told of two lovers who, instead of being separated, took their lives in the Aokigahara forest. I believe that this Nami No To is the source of all these suicides. August 25th, 2011 I decided to enter the forest this morning. I packed a sleeping bag, a flashlight, my phone (it appears that this was a waste considering there is no signal), some food that can last me around a week or two, two jugs of water, and finally this journal. I have noticed nothing strange in this forest, except a few signs posted on trees that say things like "You have so much left to live for!" and "Think about your family!" Overall though, this forest has a creepy vibe about it. August 28th, 2011 It has been three days since I first entered the forest. Two hours ago I came across a human skull and a femur, I almost threw up at the sight. I hope that Yukie left this forest before coming across any human remains and I hope that she left this forest alive. September 2nd, 2011 I feel something, something dark, it presses down upon my very existence. I can hear it telling me that I am worth nothing and that nobody wants me. I believe this is just my imagination playing tricks on me due to the overall drab feel of the forest. I have only eaten half of my food supply and 3/4 of the water in my first jug, for some reason, I don't feel like eating. September 5th, 2011 Today, I saw a black shadow pass through the trees, probably a bird or a fox. I thought that there was no wildlife in this forest. I guess some have found this place habitable, God knows I haven't, this place is like a living hell. September 7th, 2011 The darkness presses down on my existence even more, I feel it. The darkness wants to devour me. It tells me that I am of no use to anybody, maybe it is right. I feel like my soul is being drained out of me the longer I stay in this God forsaken forest! I have to get out! September 8th, 2011 I started my trek into the woods last night. So far it feels as if I have been walking in circles. I have found my campsite three times since I started. I feel like I am being stalked, I saw the shadow again. My flashlight's beam grows dim as time drags on. I have only been in this forest for about a week, but it feels like months. The darkness surrounds me more and more, like a living beast that is slowly absorbing me within its depths. I sometimes see trees move, breathe, and even reach out for me. This forest is alive, there is more at work here than depression. September 9th, 2011 I only have a quarter of food left and I'm on my final jug of water. I am lost in this damned forest! I do not know which way to go, the canopy of trees hides Mt. Fuji from sight and it makes the forest an eternal night! The shadow grows closer to me everyday. Today, I found a noose hanging from a tree, I was tempted to use it to escape this nightmarish hell. September 10th, 2011 I found a suicide note today, "I am sorry to go, to anyone who may find this, I do not wish to go, but it told me I have to in order to be free. To my family, I love you all and I am thankful for all your kindness and affection. To Izanagi, I am sorry that I have never been able to tell you this before, I love you and I have since 6th grade when you walked in on the first day of school. I must go now, the shadow tells me that time is short and I must leave before I am forever trapped. Goodbye and never forget me. -Yukie Byoki" Yukie loved me? She loved me the entire time and I was completely oblivious to it. This damned shadow is ruining my life, piece by piece, I think I am coming on to something big. I found an ice cavern a few hundred yards from the suicide note, inside I found many bones, twelve femurs, nine rib cages, three spines, and a total of nineteen human skulls. Each bone was free of flesh of any kind. What did this? Was this some sick, cannibalistic man or was it the work of a sinister demon? Something told me that one of those skulls belonged to Yukie, poor girl, why would she receive such a fate? Why did she wander into the forest that day? So many questions left unanswered. September 11th, 2011 It is here, last night, I awakened to find it standing over me. It had red eyes and was masculine, it was black as night and its fingernails grew to three inches long. I couldn't scream, I tried to but it was like its presence forbid it, like it held its hand over my mouth and each time I attempted to scream it would press harder against my mouth, muffling my screams. It told me that now is the time to leave, it told me that I have three hours to prepare and say my final goodbyes, so I decided to write in this journal and I also wrote a suicide note. "I didn't want to do this, but it is my time to leave. This darkness presses upon me and enters my very mind. I want it to all end, so I will end it all. If you find this note, run, run as fast as you can, as far as you can until your legs give away underneath you. After that, crawl, crawl as far as you humanly can until your hands bleed and you cannot move. Whatever you do, just escape. I must go now, I am going to be with Yukie again, goodbye." ---- January 20th, 2012 Japan's number one news broadcasting channel, channel 9! The search continues for teenagers Yukie Byoki, age sixteen, and Izanagi Mikoto, age seventeen. The teenagers first went missing in August, 2011 and have still been missing since. The last known location of the teenagers was the trail that leads into Aokigahara forest. Pray that these teenagers are out there, surviving, and that one day we can bring them home safely. Category:Diary/Journal Category:Demon/Devil Category:Places